


The Birthday Gift

by Aileen_Hayns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Marriage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileen_Hayns/pseuds/Aileen_Hayns
Summary: Akaashi Keiji doesn't really think about a birthday celebration that much, but this year his birthday is different and special.Short story for celebrating Akaashi Keiji's birthday
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn't English, so sorry for the grammatical error or something. I don't pick any benefit from this fanfiction. Dedicated to Akaashi Keiji's wife ;)  
> Haikyuu is owned by Haruichi Furudate-sensei

Akaashi blinked his eyes, he already woke up about ten minutes ago. The sun rays that entered from the window gave his bedroom a little warmness in the middle of winter, also made he could see the clock on his bedside that showed the date; it was the fifth of December, his birthday. He didn’t think about a birthday that much, he liked both a peaceful day and hung out with friends. After all, Akaashi thought every day is special because something new happens every day; he must renew for fresh work and endeavour, he dealt with some potential mangakas and their drawings. But one thing he knew for sure about a birthday, it was about the more praise and celebrate the new chapter of life.

Speaking about the new chapter of his life, after graduating from Fukurodani Academy he studied literature, then he becomes a _shonen_ manga editor now. A lot of things happened since then, he felt really blessed to pass through all of those moments; sad moments when he lost in volleyball matches, how he felt uneasy and anxious about giving his efforts all out in the volleyball too, how he dealt with the tasks given by his professors.

But one thing for sure, his birthday this year made him so delighted.

“Kaashi, good morning.” A hoarse female voice from another side of his bed greeted him.

Yeah, he finally married the love of his life, [Surname] [Name], now changed her name to Akaashi [Name]. He has such an amazing married life for these few months. Little affections from her could give him the butterflies in the stomach effect. His feelings for her just grow every day.

“Good morning, [Name].” Her name rolled really easily from his mouth, made him smiled thinly. “How many times I said that ‘Akaashi’ is your name too now?” He chuckled when his wife still has her habit of calling him by his last name.

“Sorry, Keiji. Sometimes I feel all of these things just in my dream,” said [name].

Akaashi embraced her, put his arm around his waist, he kissed her temples softly.

“Do you think you owe me something to say, [Name]?” asked Akaashi, teasing his wife a bit.

It made [Name] laughed a little, such a bright melody for Akaashi in the morning.

“Happy birthday, Keiji.” [Name] whispered to Akaashi beautifully, made a warm sensation in his chest.

Akaashi craved for more of these little affections and greetings for his next birthdays. Just a simple thing like this.

“Let’s get up, I have something for you as a gift,” said [name], she tried to escape from her husband’s embrace, but Akaashi tightened the hug.

“Keiji?”

Akaashi kissed his wife’s lips softly, just a warm kiss.

“I already have my gift,” said Akaashi. “Thank you, Love.”

A warmness crept on [name]’s face. Clearly, she was shy because of the morning kiss. Then Akaashi let go of his embrace, made [name] got up and stood. Akaashi chuckled when he saw beautiful scenery in front of him; Akaashi [Name] used his old Fukurodani jersey. She went straight to the bathroom to do her morning hygiene routine like washing her face and brushing her teeth, Akaashi did the same tho.

“You look so pretty in that jersey,” said Akaashi, complimented [Name] after they exited their bathroom.

The compliment only made [name] shyer, so she just replied to him, “Cheesy.” Then she giggled.

[Name] suddenly walked to the living room, only made Akaashi followed her, curious. [Name] gave him a box, then asked to open it. When Akaashi opened the box, it was an album, a scrapbook album more precisely. He then looked at [name]’s beautiful eyes, smiled.

“I know you always cherish any moments in your life, so I made a scrapbook album for your birthday. You always smile when I asked you about your high school moments so—”

Akaashi Keiji felt really blessed, he hugged [name] and kept muttering his thank to her. It wasn’t about the price or of the gift, but the effort and care she put into it.

“Keiji, the scrapbook isn’t full yet,” said [name], smiled a bit, “So let’s make other happy memories together to fill it.”

Akaashi nodded. He kissed [name]’s forehead, then her nose, finally on her lips.

“You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,” whispered Akaashi, quoting Jane Austen whom book he read recently, still hugging his wife.

[Name] giggled, she borrowed Akaashi her favourite classic novel from Jane Austen a few days ago. “I love you too, Keiji.” She caressed her husband’s back. “Are you happy with the gift?”

“Completely and perfectly and incandescently happy, [Name].”

They stayed hugging for a while until they heard someone pressed the bell harshly.

“AKAAASHI!” The voice was so loud, the stranger on Akaashi house’s front door then knocked on the door loudly too. “AKAASHI!”

[Name] and Akaashi released their hug, looked at each other, after that laugh together.

“Open the door, let’s have a breakfast with Bokuto- _san_ ,” asked [Name].

Well, for Akaashi, this birthday was really special, because he spent it with the love of his life and his best friend since high school.


End file.
